My Angel
by Riellebay
Summary: Dean has feelings for his friend Castiel and attempts to tell him how he feels. Meanwhile Sam gets to be the awkward-about-Dean-and-Cas-Relationship brother that he is.


**Authors Note: Hi, Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while... been busy catching up on the entirety of the 9 seasons of Supernatural so yeah. Anyways this is my first Supernatural fanfiction so let me know what you think! **

Dean loved Cas, there was no doubt about it, although the human found it difficult to admit. Dean started caring for Cas ages ago, but that care was completely platonic, just recently he felt it was becoming romantic.

Cas sat perched on the motel bed with his feet perfectly flat on the floor and hands neatly folded in his lap. Dean entered the room noticing the angel sitting there.

"Hey Cas" Dean said casually, shutting the motel door,

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied turning his head and smiling

"Uh, why are you here?" Dean asked. Subconsciously wanting Cas to say he was here for him, but chances were that he came on business.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your success with that vengeful spirit you stopped the other day." Cas answered, standing and walking closer to Dean.

"Oh, thanks" Dean said, only slightly disappointed,

"Where is Sam?" The angel asked curiously.

"Sam? He's out getting food at the diner down the road" Dean replied "Did you wanna hang out here with me until he gets back?" Dean asked. Cas' eyes narrowed with confusion

"I do not understand this term of _hanging out_" He stated creating air quotations, "Is it some sort of upside down enjoyment to be executed in the outdoors?" Cas wondered out loud. Dean brought his palm to his forehead

"No Cas, that's not what it means." Dean started "it basically means: stay here with me." Dean finished.

"Oh, in that case then, yes, I will _hang out_ with you" Cas said seeming to be proud he was able to use this new found term correctly. Dean rolled his eyes and walked past Cas.

"Sooo..." Dean started to speak. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something..."

"And that is?" Cas asked

"Well, me, and you, but kinda me when I'm with youish?" Dean stuttered. Cas tilted his head and gave his "Cas confuzzled" look "The thing is Cas... I care about you a lot." Dean got out

"Yes Dean, I am aware of that." Cas said "and I to you."

"Cas, when I'm around you I feel joy, relief, happiness, the point im trying to get across is..."

"Dean, I have been trying to avoid my emotions for you for quite some time now. Is this your way of trying to explain love?" Dean smiled slightly and walked towards the angel close enough to whisper,

"Yes."

Cas and Dean sat on the bed as Sam walked in.

"Hey Cas" Sam smiled slightly "What's up?" He asked sitting on the other bed. Without hesitation Cas promptly stood and walked to Sam

"Seeing as you and Dean have no parental guardians anymore, I assume you will have to do." Cas stated looking Sam up and down. Sam looked confused and shot a glance at his brother to see if he knew what the Angel was talking about, Dean looked just as confused. "Sam, I would like your permission for Dean and I's relationship to continue romantically." Dean face palmed at the angels question.

"Im sorry, what?!" Sam laughed

"If you want me to repeat what I requested, I said: Sam I would like your permis-". But that's as far as he got before Sam stopped him again,

"Cas I heard you the first time" Sam scoffed "Are you being serious?" Sam asked looking to Dean.

"Well. I was going to break it to you more subtly, until Captain obvious here asked you for my hand!" Dean exclaimed, rolling his eyes throwing his hands up in the air and flopping backwards on the bed. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and returned his eyes to Dean.

"Dean, I do not believe I have asked you to partake in such an important stage in our relationship, perhaps we can spend more time together before you jump to such conclusions." Cas suggested.

"Right then, Castiel… you have my full approval?" Sam said "Um, im just uh gonna go get... stuff, and you two can, uhh, do whatever, you umm, do..." Sam awkwardly inched towards the exit not before he turned on the radio and switched to the "Romantic classics" station. "Yeah bye." Sam said quickly shutting the door.

"Cas, why did you ask permission from Sam?" Dean asked sitting up

"I thought it was traditional for a suitor to have full support of the remaining family members before courting. Last I checked, it was human custom." Cas stated as if it were obvious.

"Right, so where did you learn that?"

"I learned that from the head of Victorian London."

"And when was that?" Dean asked. Cas put on his thinking face,

"Late 1500's." Cas answered. Dean smirked and stood at eye level with Cas.

"Just so you know, you don't need to do that" Dean explained getting slightly closer to Cas smiling. "Hello" by Lionel Richie started to play, Dean rolled his eyes and walked to the radio, promptly throwing it across the room. Cas' eyes followed the flying object until it hit the wall.

"I assume you don't like Lionel Richie." Cas motioned to the broken motel radio, by the wall. Dean walked back over to Cas pulling him into a kiss. Cas dipped Dean and pulled him back up.

"Whoa. What was that?" Dean asked smiling

"Also the pizza man..." Dean laughed and whispered to Cas

"My Angel." Cas pulled away and narrowed his eyes once more.

"Dean, I do not understand that form of endearment that I assume you just used, that is like calling you: _My Human_." Cas tried to explain

"Oh shut up" Dean laughed jokingly

"Well, I must return to heaven they will be expecting me." Before Dean could reply, Castiel was gone.

A few hours later, Sam returned, cautiously opening the motel door only peeking in ever so slightly making sure he wasn't walking in on "anything". Relieved at the fact he didn't have to walk in on Dean AGAIN, he did however notice the smashed radio.

"So, how wild did things get?" Sam laughed covering his mouth with a fist

"You are such a bitch!" Dean yelled tackling Sam.


End file.
